Vesania
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Aun cuando ustedes decidieron alejarme, yo decidí unir nuestras vidas para siempre. DARK NARUTO CENTRIC. AU. NaruSakuSasu.


_**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la imagen de portada a su respectivo autor. Lo único mío es la historia.**_

 _ **Notas al final.**_

 _ **Vesania**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo único: T**_ _inte rubio_.

…

Sólo faltaban cinco minutos para acabar. Naruto Uzumaki levantó la mano y escribió.

...

«Ese escalofrío que recorre tu cuerpo, pulsando tu espina y llevándote al precipicio de tu conciencia, motivándote a morder tu propia carne mientras maldices a tu alrededor, queriendo estar en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez. Ese sentimiento que va más allá de la furia, más allá de la desesperación. Aquel que te hace querer gritarles a todos lo mucho que los odias y que te decepcionan. Nadie te entiende o nadie quiere hacerlo, nadie se esfuerza en verdad. Dar tanto sin recibir lo que se merece y sólo quieren que seas indemnizado cuando ya no queda nada que hacer, cuando te ven realmente acabado. Pero ni un perdón ni un lo siento valen para un corazón herido, que fue sedado con profundas oleadas de rencor.

La llamada locura. ¿Por qué duele el corazón? ¿Por qué se hace insoportable la impotencia? ¿Por qué apretamos los dientes mientras queremos arrancarnos el cabello? ¿Por qué queremos rasguñar todo y llorar? ¿Por qué amamos? ¿Por qué le tomamos importancia?

El peor caso tal vez es, que alguien te lastime, y ese alguien ni siquiera se dé cuenta de ello.

Pero también, el peor caso podría ser…»

El rubio bajó su lápiz cuando la campana sonó y todos se levantaron para hacer la reverencia al maestro. La clase había acabado, pero él se sentía desesperado por tomar su lápiz otra vez y continuar con sus escritos ahora que se sentía tan inspirado. Salió en cuanto pudo por el mar de alumnos que se amontonaban en el pasillo. Rápido, antes de que la pasión del lápiz se diluyera en el viento.

Sin embargo, apenas estuvo fuera y sentado en cualquier sitio donde su trasero pudiera entrar, su mano escribió frases que borró enseguida porque ya no le gustaba y en medio de ese arrebato por borrar rápidamente, la hoja terminó rompiéndose de en medio.

Maravilloso.

Como si no se sintiera lo suficientemente furioso ya, sacó su teléfono mirando la hora. Era temprano por supuesto, acababa de salir de clase, pero seguro que no sería lo suficientemente temprano para que Samui cerrara la boca y le reclamara por no estar ahí para ayudarla con la tienda.

A veces él sólo quisiera gritonearle de regreso y decirle que esa estúpida tienda que apenas y vendía ni era su responsabilidad. Le gustaba ayudar, pero estaba seguro que le gustaría más por primera vez sentir que su única responsabilidad era la escuela.

De cualquier forma, refunfuñar cada vez que tenía que regresar a casa no solucionaría nada. Escuchó las sirenas de la policia, respiró y soltó el aire tres veces, después continuó.

...

El cielo tronó como si la ventisca que arrastraba la tierra a su cara no fuera suficiente. Llegaría pronto a su casa si empezaba a correr, pero no le apetecía. En este día en especial, tenía menos ganas de hacer nada y cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron en su nariz, se sentó en una banca de parada de autobús. A la mierda Samui, si lo regañaba incluso con una evidente muy buena excusa, estaría confirmado que era una histérica.

Sacó otra vez su libreta, una que no pertenecía a ninguna materia, sino que era especial para él. En ella dibujaba, escribía, soñaba y maldecía. La mayoría de las obras estaban incompletas, porque los escritos o dibujos salían en determinados momentos que no siempre duraban, pero lo poco o mucho de cada uno, servía lo suficiente para incluso preguntarse si el Naruto Uzumaki de carne y hueso y el Naruto Uzumaki de papel venían de la misma consciencia.

No tenía nada que escribir ahora, ni tampoco nada que dibujar, la sacó sólo para verla y asegurarse de que estaba allí con él.

...

Se escabulló como una lombriz en día de lluvia. Se había quedado hasta muy tarde soñando despierto, haciendo que no escuchara la alarma y sólo pudiera ser levantado bajo el cubetazo de agua helada que Samui le había regalado. La primera hora la daba un tipo que siempre llegaba tarde, pero su mala suerte era tal que bien este día podría haberse superado a sí mismo y por primera vez, tal vez, hubiera llegado temprano.

También necesitaba salir a toda prisa para escapar de las garras de Taiga, el bravucón que le hacía la vida imposible. Apenas lo viera era capaz de esconderse dentro del bote azul de la basura y quedarse ahí hasta que esa hiena terminara de pasar. Era humillante sí, pero también sería estúpido enfrentarlo cuando al lado de ese idiota, siguiéndolo como jauría de perros, le acompañaban otros cinco matones que tenían que bajar la cabeza para entrar por cualquier puerta de lo gigantones que eran.

Por suerte o desgracia no era la única víctima de esos maleantes, pero eso no lo hacía sentir ni un poco mejor. Una vez quiso unir a los demás para hacerles frente y los muy hijoputas se habían echado para atrás, dejándolo solo ante la paliza de su vida que le costó dos dientes y una tarde en el hospital. En su mejilla derecha todavía quedaban rastros del moretón a causa de su último encuentro, y aún no había podido arreglar el manubrio torcido de su pobre bicicleta. Tener amigos, familia, o un poco de justicia por parte del universo podría haber sido de gran ayuda.

...

¿Cuánto tarda la policía en encontrar al culpable? Se preguntó, mientras veía una serie policiaca en la pequeña televisión de la tienda. La lluvia se había detenido lo suficiente para que pudiera llegar a casa sin problemas, y a la misma hora se había reanudado. El tazón humeante de ramen le hacía sudar la nariz y entibiar sus dedos. Las series policiacas son las mejores. Cuando fuera un adulto le gustaría ser un policía, pero posiblemente no lo lograría ya que a su tutora le parecía un trabajo indigno y aunque con palabras muy rudas, le dijo que esperaba un mejor futuro para él.

Pero mientras lo tenía ahí, pasando su tiempo libre cuidando una tienda a la que nadie iba porque había un supermercado en la esquina siguiente, mientras ella andaba en quién sabe dónde con alguno de sus hombres.

Revisó su teléfono para ver la hora. El programa ya iba a acabar, el caso había sido muy complicado. Aun así, lo resolvieron con éxito, pero tuvieron que abatir al criminal que no se dejaba atrapar. Sería genial tener un amigo para conversar sobre sus series favoritas y hacer apuestas sobre quien será el culpable. Sí, sería divertido tener a alguien con quien hablar de cosas simples.

...

— ¡Naruto!

El rubio se desperezó antes de girar su cuerpo y encontrase con su interlocutor. Lo reconocería en cualquier lado y de cualquier forma. Era Sakura, la chica que tanto le gustaba.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó ella.

— Nervioso — dijo, aunque no fuera propio de él. El hiperactivo cabeza hueca de Naruto nunca estaba nervioso, ni siquiera por un examen al que no se había preparado.

Pero el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse hacía que él pensara mejor, y se propusiera a ser más abierto con ella si es que quería avanzar en su rara relación de pseudo amigos. Por lo menos contaba con ello.

— Saldrá bien, ya verás — contestó ella, siendo también impropio de sí misma.

La agraciada chica acarició su largo y bien peinado cabello rosa con sus finos y blancos dedos para acomodarse el inexistente desorden que a veces provocaba el viento, viento que a ella no le afectaba, porque era tan buena en todo que nada ni nadie era capaz de interferir en su camino para hacer o decir lo contrario.

La quería tanto, desde el jardín de niños quizá. Al principio únicamente había sido por su belleza que destacaba como nadie más, en medio de todas las niñas. Era imposible no verla ni saber quién era ella, Sakura era tan asombrosa que incluso chicos de grados mayores se le declaraban y ella por supuesto, brillantemente cruel como ninguna, les rechazaba sin ningún tipo de piedad en cada palabra. Lo sabía con detalle, e incluso se sabía de memoria cada una de sus palabras hirientes. También se las había dedicado a él, un día que se había armado del más difícil de los valores e ingenuamente creyó que tal vez sería diferente.

Y aun así nunca pudo dejar de quererla. Su corazón se oprimía al observarla suspirar por alguien más, pero el éxtasis llegaba cuando ella sentía en carne propia la crueldad del rechazo; no porque le gustara verla sufrir por despecho, todo lo contrario, era porque eso le daba esperanzas, le hacía pensar que en realidad Sakura no era mala persona, sino que reflejaba en sus propios rechazos a los demás todo el dolor que alguien más le provocaba.

Sakura le entendía. Era una chica que mientras quería a alguien era herida. El amor y el dolor venían de ida y de vuelta. Y así como los sepultaban bajo palabras de rechazo, de la misma manera, se elevaban al cielo con sólo una mirada de su amor. La diferencia entre los dos es que ella era mil veces más bonita, más lista y sabía cómo enamorar. Mucha gente la quería, mucha gente vivía en la palma de su mano. Cuando ella quisiera podría cerrar el puño y romper muchos corazones.

Pero si alguien podría llamarse cruel en esta historia, ese era Sasuke Uchiha. Amargado, pedante y falto de tacto, la opción número uno de todas al parecer. Era popular por su físico tanto como por su frivolidad, él presentía que por cada palabra dura que Sakura había dejado caer a cada uno de sus pretendientes, Sasuke le había soltado una peor. Primaria, secundaria y preparatoria juntos era casi irreal para ser una coincidencia, pero ahí estaban, en el mismo punto muerto de siempre.

— Eso espero.

— Suenas como un tipo muerto, ¡anímate! ¿Qué no eras tú Naruto, seré el futuro presidente, Uzumaki? Aunque Japón no tenga presidentes, vaya.

— Primer ministro no sonaba cool en mis discursos.

Su risa bailó en el viento. Su cabello rosa caía como cascada por su espalda que contrastaba con el uniforme negro. Sus ojos verdes prendían su cara y su presencia era la primavera misma en el invierno. Ella era una chica que inspiraba poemas incluso en un cabeza hueca como él.

Su situación cambió cuando ella se dio cuenta de su propio dolor reflejado en los ojos azules del último rechazo, por allá en los años de secundaria. Jamás había visto a Naruto llorar, era como ver al sol tirar agua y comprendió entonces que la primavera no hacía llorar al sol, más bien, se embellecía y daba vida acompañada de su grandeza. Se hicieron una especie rara de amigos, de los que se evitan cuando hay otras personas, pero en la soledad iniciaban pequeñas charlas casi siempre de la escuela, el clima o temas muy superficiales. Naruto de eso no se podía quejar, era el primer paso y él sólo se encargaría de que se diese algo más con el tiempo.

...

Un día conoció a Sasuke. Lo había visto desde jardín de niños, pero nunca antes le había dedicado nada más que frías miradas lejanas e insultos mentales. Fue raro encontrarlo un día en un muelle con la mirada pérdida y dolida a lo lejos, más raro fue, verlo soltar una lágrima que no se tomó la molestia en limpiar.

Se acercó cauteloso de la reacción que fuera a tener. Apenas estaban en primero de preparatoria en ese entonces, había sido el primer día donde todos iban a la ceremonia y conocían a los profesores, nada diferente, nada que provocara el llanto en alguien como él.

Pidió permiso para sentarse y entonces el Uchiha había regresado a la tierra volteando bruscamente la cara para limpiar disimuladamente las lágrimas. Con un brusco "¿qué quieres? Lárgate", Naruto no fue bien recibido. Poco le había importado.

—¿Qué sucede amigo? — se atrevió a preguntar.

Con la mirada fría y sin ningún rastro de haber estado llorando, Sasuke le volvió a rechazar furioso.

— Dije que te largaras.

No levantó la voz porque ese no era su estilo, pero estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para que su impaciencia lo hiciera actuar fuera de sí y lo sacará de ahí a patadas. Pero, así como Sasuke era un tipo agrio, él era insistente.

— Quiero ayudar.

— No necesito la ayuda de alguien como tú.

Naruto le regresó la mirada furiosa.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que soy?

El Uchiha se había evitado la molestia de contestar, pero era más que obvio. Naruto había sido popular en primaria por ser el peor de la clase y en secundaria por ser el segundo en la lista negra de los mal portados de la maestra Kurenai. No era una persona que cualquiera relacionaría con la frase "pedir ayuda".

— Sólo déjame en paz.

Poco sabía de Sasuke, no más de lo que era evidente en la escuela. Sin embargo, algo en su interior no quería dejar ir esta oportunidad. Creía que lo odiaba, pero realmente Sasuke nunca se metió directamente con él, no existían motivos verdaderamente fuertes que generaran una negatividad, y descubrir que era tan vulnerable como cualquier otra persona, lo volvían vulnerable a él.

Se esforzó por hablar y que él hablara. Una cosa llevó a la otra y después de insultos, una batalla a golpes y otra oleada de insultos, Sasuke finalmente confesó en un tono de voz alto y dolido que se cumplían siete años de la muerte de su familia. Muerte que pudo también haber sido la suya si hubiera llegado unos momentos antes a casa y que deseaba mucho que así hubiera sido.

No volvió a llorar, pero si lo vio quebrarse. Le abrazó, aunque tuvo que luchar contra sus empujones.

Sasuke le entendía porque también estaba solo. Vivian su día a día rodeados de personas, pero realmente no los rodeaba nadie.

...

Ellos no se hicieron amigos, pero pudieron conocerse. Al verlo pasar como una sombra por los pasillos antes de dirigirse a sus salones, a veces sus miradas se cruzaban. Naruto alzaba la mano en saludo y Sasuke desviaba la mirada, tratando de olvidar aquello que ahora los relacionaba.

Empezó a observarlo casi inevitablemente, a rondar por el muelle como si no tuviera otra elección para ir a casa, a levantar la mano en saludo cada vez que lo veía, incluso le sonreía a veces. Sasuke no daba su brazo a torcer cuando en respuesta le enseñaba el dedo medio. No es que ese arrogante tipo le preocupara ahora, únicamente no le gustaba que la gente sufriera, independientemente de quien se tratara.

Una tarde como cualquier otra en la que el rubio no advirtió la oscura presencia de Sasuke tras las escaleras, fueron los ojos negros los que se desviaron hasta él. Una mañana en la que el rubio volvió a intentar saludarlo, la cabeza de Sasuke se movió con un asentimiento, saludándolo también.

...

La falda a mitad de las rodillas estaba descociéndose del dobladillo derecho y le incomodaba mucho porque se notaba demasiado. Lastimosamente no traía su estuche de hilo ya que no era día del taller de costura, y los clips no eran nada discretos.

Era la hora de la comida y muy pocas personas estaban en el aula en esos momentos, así que la necesidad de solucionar ese pequeño, pero molesto problema aumentó dado que no tendría otro momento para arreglarlo. Igual que el efecto dominó, un pequeño hilo suelto podría echar todo el dobladillo a perder y no era nada talentosa haciendo costuras largas y derechas sin una máquina.

Por mientras, tendría que hacerles un pequeño nudito a los hilos para que no se les ocurriera deslizarse. Era bastante complicado hacerlo con los dedos y acercó su falda más a la vista en un difícil intento de nudo.

— Que piernas Haruno, diez de diez.

Sakura bajó la falda alarmada. Se metió tanto en la idea de solucionar el problema que había subido su falda casi hasta su cara desnudando sus piernas hasta que se le viera la ropa interior.

La chica volteó sonrojada hasta la sonriente cara de Suigetsu, le dedicó dos insultos que fueron contestados con besos en el aire.

...

Sintió su hombro ser palpado desde atrás, desganado por su fracaso en batalla, Naruto volteó. Era Sakura, con su pulcra imagen como siempre, ni un poco afectada por los exámenes. Ella le sonrió amigable.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Es el cumpleaños de mi mamá — soltó la pelirrosa como si nada.

Naruto parpadeó ante tan repentina invitación. Sakura nunca lo había invitado ni a sentarse en su misma banca, ¿y ahora lo invitaba a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mamá? Maldición, se había quedado dormido otra vez a mitad de la clase, era la única explicación.

— ¿Quieres?

Sakura palmeó el rostro estático del rubio con un poco de rudeza no intencional. Sólo cuando ella repitió su pregunta una tercera vez amenazando con marcharse y él se pellizcó el brazo sintiendo el punzante dolor, supo que no era un sueño, todo era dulce, dulce realidad.

— ¿Cómo una cita? — preguntó atrevido, medio en broma, medio en serio.

— Mi mamá ya está casada, lo siento.

Muchas veces se imaginó la situación de una Sakura enamorada de su persona, pero como ella era altamente influenciable por el statu quo que envolvía a todos los estudiantes, evitaba confesarlo porque no se le era permitido enamorarse de alguien como él y por eso le hablaba cuándo ninguno de sus amigos veía. Su conocimiento sobre el modus operandum de las chicas era bastante limitado, tal vez sólo debería dejar de imaginar novelas de amor, él no era la clase de tipo que protagonizaba cosas así.

— Muy graciosa.

— Ya lo sé — dijo, picándole una mejilla — Te esperamos a las cuatro ¿vale? No llegues tarde o me comeré tu pedazo de pastel.

— ¿Quién más irá de la escuela? — alcanzó a decir, antes de que ella se desvaneciera otra vez como si fuera un sueño.

— Sólo tú y yo.

Si Sakura trataba de hacer que Naruto no se volviera a ilusionar con ella y empezara a verla sólo como amiga, lo estaba haciendo muy mal.

Hace tiempo que no se sonrojaba a explotar con una frase tan corta y que de ninguna manera se trataba de un coqueteo, y así, el ardor fue tan intenso que se extendió a sus orejas calientes.

Sasuke lo miró desde lejos con algo que creía ajeno a él llamado pena.

...

— La madre de Kiba me dijo que hoy tuvieron un examen, ¿cómo te fue?

Naruto rodó los ojos después de que su tutora le cuestionara. Ya venía el sermón.

— Bien.

—Ajá ¿en serio? Pues que raro que no te haya visto estudiar — dijo ella y de un momento para otro se volvió hecha una furia — Si vuelves a sacar notas malas en este parcial voy a hablar seriamente con tu padrino Naruto, porque no es posible que nosotros nos esforcemos tanto y tú no aproveches las oportunidades que se te dan. Hay muchísimas otras personas que desde niños han tenido que trabajar para tener algo y tú en cambio todo este tiempo has vivido como un rey. No es posible que siempre salgas con lo mismo.

— Ni siquiera has visto las calificaciones.

— Por eso, sólo te estoy advirtiendo. La madre de Shikamaru siempre está presumiendo las notas de su hijo ¿Acaso Shikamaru si puede y tú no?

Naruto no dijo nada más porque contestarle a esa mujer sobre cosas lógicas era como insultarla. Shikamaru era un tipo aburrido de la vida sin ningún interés, era obvio que se distrajera estudiando porque era bastante fácil para él. Sin embargo, aunque no se consideraba un idiota, si le costaba más trabajo algunas materias como matemáticas e historia y si aparte de eso no contaba con la ayuda de alguien para estudiar mientras se deprimía más y más, pues la escuela se volvía un problema al cual quería evitar. Pero razonar con una persona como Samui era bastante difícil, no hay pero que valga para esa mujer.

— Recuerda que la escuela es tu única responsabilidad.

— Si — respondió neutro para no provocar una pelea.

Naruto tomó su celular y revisó la hora, faltaban veinte minutos para las cuatro y se hacía quince caminando a casa de Sakura, lo mejor era irse ya.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Samui, al verlo irse tan campante.

— Con una amiga… me ayudará a estudiar — contestó, para que ni se le pasara por la cabeza a su tutora el obligarlo a quedarse.

— ¿No puedes solo? ¿Y tus libros?

— Me dijo que no necesitaba llevar nada, con sus apuntes bastaban — respondió de nuevo, evadiendo la primera pregunta con amargura.

— ¿Y se puede saber de quién se trata?

Pensó en mentir, pero Samui estaba tan loca que podría seguirlo y las cosas terminarían muy mal. Aunque también corría el riesgo de que se pusiera en su modo de perro enjaulado y bloqueara las puertas para que no se encontrara con su amiga. Suspiró deseando lo mejor.

— Sakura

— ¿Sakura qué?

— Sakura Haruno.

Su tutora torció la boca. Conocía a Sakura porque era la única persona aparte de ella que lo había hecho llorar y automáticamente ya la odiaba. Aparte de que siempre tuvo problemas con los Haruno que no quería decir. Empezó a despotricar en contra de ella y de sus supuestas manipulaciones, pero que así eras las mosquitas muertas que se aprovechaban de los descerebrados como él.

— A todas las mujeres nos gusta que nos carguen los libros gratis — dijo una vez, y era su lema femenino para todo — No entiendo como la sigues rondando cuando te humilló de esa manera.

Samui le recriminó algunas cosas más antes de poder irse; sobre su cuarto sucio, sobre no distraerse con muchachitas vanidosas y sobre Shikamaru otra vez.

...

La familia de Sakura era muy benevolente, pero también muy difícil de tratar. Casi inmediatamente que Sakura le había presentado a sus padres, estos lo miraron como si fuera una cosita insignificante al lado de su hija, como una hormiguita que se le había colgado del cabello. No esperaba ir a casa de los Haruno, pero en un solidario interés de acompañarla a su hogar tan tarde, llegó a esa enorme casa con sus tenis blancos sucios y desgastados, el cabello rubio más revuelto y puntiagudo que antes por el viento, un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo a causa de un encuentro con Taiga hace tres días y una mancha de salsa en su camisa por un pequeño accidente en la cafetería.

— Naruto es un buen amigo — mencionó ella después de la presentación para que a sus padres no se les generara otra idea en la cabeza. Avergonzada de la mirada tan tenaz de ambos, en especial de su padre, añadió — Sólo vino a acompañarme porque era tarde, así que ya se va.

Naruto supo que Sakura no estaba siendo grosera, sólo intentaba salvarlo de la mirada férrea del Haruno mayor. Su madre, aunque estricta pero educada, le dio una despedida con apenas una sombra de sonrisa recta, su padre no le dedicó ni media palabra.

— Un gusto conocerlos señor y señora Haruno — la señora agregó un "cuídate" al aire y cuando puso un pie fuera y quiso regresar a darle un último vistazo a Sakura, la puerta se había cerrado en sus narices.

...

Por supuesto que la idea de llevarlo a la fiesta había sido sólo de Sakura. Si los Haruno creyeron que con la advertencia que le habían dado a Sakura sobre no juntarse con tipos que tenían toda la pinta de vagos funcionaría, se habían equivocado. No importaba que fuera porque ella los quería molestar a propósito, o porque en verdad ponía su amistad encima de las ordenes de sus padres, ella lo invitó, y como todo invitado, los Haruno lo tratarían con respeto.

Era un frijol en el arroz. Todos estaban formales y bien vestidos, sólo él llevaba jeans, tenis genéricos y una camisa casual con estampado. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar y presionado del rechazo flotando en el aire que, si Sakura no se hubiera mantenido a su lado todo el tiempo, habría salido corriendo.

Con el trascurso de la ceremonia las cosas se fueron relajando y ya nadie le prestaba atención, pero estar entre esas personas le seguía pareciendo raro. Las cenas familiares que nunca vivió se las imaginaba diferentes. No sabía muy bien, pero esperaba más risas sinceras, más abrazos, menos cordialidad, más chistes y recuerdos agradables. Las personas en esa casa hablan de negocios, relaciones y críticas a otras personas.

\- ¿Te sientes a gusto? - preguntó Sakura después de un momento de charlar sobre los exámenes. Una conversación que hubiera preferido evitar pero que era lo único que se les ocurría a los dos por decir.

\- Si, tu casa es bonita y tu familia agradable.

Sakura soltó una risa.

\- No mientas, sé que odias estar aquí. ¿Es aburrido verdad? - dijo ella y le dio un trago a su copa - Pero supongo que te lo esperabas ¿cierto? Debe de ser.

\- Sakura...

\- Yo también lo odio. Sé que no debería hacer esto Naruto, exponerte a estas cosas, pero realmente quería que estuvieras aquí, conmigo.

El rubio no estaba entendiendo nada.

— Tal vez creas que para mí eres apenas un conocido, pero ¿sabes? Desde tu confesión, me hiciste abrir los ojos y descubrir que estaba cometiendo los mismos errores que tanto evitaba hacer — dijo, mirando sus rodillas — A veces recuerdo él pasado y lamento todas las cosas crueles que te dije, si fuera tú me daría mucho enojo que alguien como yo me dirigiera la palabra.

— Basta — exclamó el rubio — No sigas. Nunca me sentí enojado contigo Sakura, un poco dolido, sí, pero sentía que tampoco estaba siendo justo contigo. Apenas nos dirigíamos unos cuantos saludos, no podía sólo confesarme y esperar que tú me dijeras que sí. No estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Naruto deslizó su mano hasta la de ella, que descansaba a un lado del mismo sillón.

— Yo realmente quiero estar aquí, contigo.

Sakura lo miró como si fuera la primera vez y Naruto sostuvo la intensidad de sus ojos verdes con una fuerte gallardía. Con su mirada estaba transmitiéndole que seguía en el juego, más temprano que tarde, pero eventualmente ella lo sabría.

Un carraspeo los interrumpió y Sakura retiró su mano rápidamente.

— Ya decía yo que tú cara de me hacía conocida — dijo la señora Yamanaka — Con razón, eres el hijo de Samui. ¿La recuerdas Mebuki?

La señora Haruno torció por segundos la boca antes de tomar un trago de vino tinto.

— No podría olvidarla, aunque quisiera.

Evitó exclamar que Samui no era su madre, pero realmente no quería meterse en problemas, así que podían pensar lo que quisieran. Si Samui y la señora Haruno tenían historia no le importó. Poco le daba el tener que aguantar la mirada reprobatoria de Kizashi cada vez que se movía e incluso parpadeaba. Intentó hablar poco para no arruinarlo, pero ahí estaba él, encimándole el hecho de que no debía estar ahí, al lado de su hija como su amigo.

Quiso sonreír de sólo pensar que ese hombre se imaginaba lo peor entre su hija y él, le agradaba ese puesto después de todo. Que se fuera acostumbrando de cualquier forma, la vida de su hija y él estaban entrelazadas, y nadie rompería ese lazo jamás.

...

Esa noche había llegado más inspirado que nunca. Se sentó en la banca donde se esperaban los autobuses, la de siempre, sacando su libreta y un lápiz del número dos. Su mano casi se movía sola y los trazos largos de una melena gris y ondulada empezó a tomar forma. Cerró los ojos y les dio color rosa.

...

Sakura le esperaba fuera de su aula para invitarlo a desayunar. Sus salones estaban justo al lado, mientras Sakura estaba en el 3-A él estaba en el 3-B.

— ¿Trajiste algo?

— Sólo dinero.

— Pues será para las bebidas yo traje un almuerzo grande.

Era un día sin nada de especial. Un día donde sólo hablaban de series de televisión y música, ignorando la charla de la última noche juntos mientras almorzaban en los jardines de la escuela. Ella había embarrado la nariz de Naruto con mermelada porque él odiaba las cosas dulces. Como castigo, él intentó hacer lo mismo con el cátsup, pero Sakura movió su cabeza hacia arriba y terminó embarrando su boca.

Sakura cometió un gran error al comer la salsa lamiendo sus propios labios. Una acción simple para un ser humano y terminante para él. No pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza detenerse. Estrelló sus labios con los de ella sujetando su cabeza con sus grandes manos sudorosas. Esperó de todo, un empujón, un puñetazo, manoteos, gritos de auxilio, pero nada de eso pasó.

Se separó de ella mirándola enrojecer. Sin pedir permiso nuevamente volvió a juntar sus labios, ¿qué pasaba?, ¿por qué no lo repelía? La inexperiencia de anteriores besos, pero la sabiduría de las películas morbosas le guiaban en el acto y le hacían mover cálidamente, chupando esas fresas con crema que ella tenía por labios y saboreándolos, siendo posiblemente la única cosa dulce que le gustaría en la vida. Se dejó fundir junto a ella, sintiéndose desesperado, inclinándola hacía atrás intentado acostarla sobre el césped.

Estaba llevándolo muy lejos, y aun así se arriesgaría a que pasara lo que pasara, disfrutaría del momento tal vez único antes de que Sakura recuperara la consciencia después de un maravilloso beso y decidiera rechazarle otra vez. Pero Sakura no hizo nada de eso cuando se separaron para mirarse, sus ojos verdes lo miraban como perdida en un sueño, mientras su mano suave le acariciaba la mejilla. No sabía qué estaba pasando o por qué la pelirrosa actuaba así, lo único que tenía claro, era que Sakura era mucho más bonita de cerca.

La besó con los ojos abiertos, esta vez recorriéndola mejor con la lengua, con más confianza. El cosquilleo de su pelvis era importante y arriesgado, pero no podía parar. El timbre sonó, las clases empezaron, pero ninguno de los dos apareció.

Debajo de las escaleras comiendo solo, el Uchiha tenía vista de primera fila sobre aquellos besos que iniciarían cualquier historia de amor.

...

— ¡Eres un idiota! — gritó la despampanante Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura salió disparada detrás de Hinata, quien casi dejaba una estela de polvo y lágrimas detrás de sí. Con todo el ánimo de su círculo de amigas, la tímida chica se había armado de valor para después de casi media vida de estar enamorada del rubio más ruidoso del instituto, finalmente declararsele a Naruto Uzumaki. Después de todo, no había posibilidad de que él la rechazase, a menos que en verdad fuera muy tonto.

Como Sakura había estado ahí con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, Naruto pensó que, como una gran muestra de amor, lo correcto sería rechazarla contundentemente dejándole claro que él ya amaba a alguien, y ese alguien tenía el cabello rosa. Pero fue tal vez la peor idea que pudo haber tenido. Apenas le dijo: «lo siento Hinata, pero no, no quiero salir contigo», ella se desvaneció como un cohete a cualquier parte lejos de él y junto a Ino, Tenten y otras chicas, quienes escuchaban muy de cerca, la persiguieron en un raro maratón de gritos e insultos a su persona.

Y Sakura era una de ellas. Lo miró con una furia atroz, o al menos así fue como lo sintió. No entendía a las mujeres, hace apenas un día habían compartido unos besos muy profundos y prolongados como para dejar entrever el arrepentimiento, y ahora se enojaba por rechazar a otra.

No fue la única. Al parecer, o Hinata era una chica muy querida en el instituto o a todo el mundo le había dado por tenerle pena a la muchacha que apenas hablaba con unas cuantas personas por su extrema timidez. Todos le veían mal desde que la noticia voló como pan caliente, llamándole perdedor, poco hombre y malvado.

— No tengo la obligación de corresponder sus sentimientos.

Kiba, el cara de perro, asintió.

—Te comprendo hermano, pero todos siempre se ponen del lado del mártir cuando algo así pasa. Confiesa que eres gay y todo se calmará.

— Hinata lo superará — agregó Chouji en medio de su bocadillo.

— Es una gran chica, si no me gustaran las chicas como Sakura, tal vez me fijaría en ella, pero...

— Eh, basta, no tienes que darnos explicaciones — interrumpió Shikamaru — estas cosas son complicadas incluso para nosotros mismos. Las mujeres pueden ser crueles o estar más locas que una cabra y si nuestros corazones las elijen para amarlas, pues así es y no podemos hacer nada más.

El bullying a Shikamaru empezó casi de inmediato por lo que acababa de decir, casi describiendo a Temari en el proceso. Chouji y su asuntillo con otra loca pelirroja llamada Karui y finalmente el que no había hablado, pero había sido embarrado, Sai con Ino. Todos teniendo algo que ver con mujeres que precisamente, calmadas no eran.

— Están condenados amigos — dijo Shino mientras jugaba con una hormiga y el bullying comenzó otra vez.

Sería buena idea empezar a hablar más con ellos.

…

— Hablemos, por favor.

Tenía miedo que ella le dijera que todo había sido un error que no se podía volver a repetir. Tenía miedo que ella dijera que sólo se había dejado llevar. Tenía miedo que le dijera que no lo quería como él la quería a ella. Tenía miedo de muchas cosas que pudieran salir de esos suaves labios, pero aun así su corazón, tonto y enamorado, quería hablar con ella.

Sakura le volteó a ver una vez más con esa indescifrable expresión en su rostro y temió lo peor.

— Lo siento Naruto, sé que sigues sintiendo algo por mí — fue directa, porque así era ella, a veces le daba muchas vueltas a un asunto no tan importante y a veces era tajante cuando debía ser cuidadosa — Pero no quiero que malinterpretes la situación.

No entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo. No había malinterpretaciones entre ellos, todo era más claro que el agua; si se besaban, se gustaban. No había error.

— Yo apoyé a Hinata porque desde hace mucho tiempo tú le gustas y pensé que sería muy cruel de mi parte desanimarla. Discúlpame — dijo ella quedita, mirándolo esta vez con esa expresión en la que pedía a gritos que se la comieran a besos.

Su alma regresó a su cuerpo y su espina casi se rompe por la intensidad de los fuegos artificiales de su amor. Ella pedía disculpas por animar a otra chica a confesarse cuando ellos se querían, no por lo del beso.

— Las personas hubieran sido muy crueles contigo de otra manera, no te preocupes Sakura, lo entiendo.

— Si — contestó cabizbaja. Naruto pensó que ella se estaría culpando por ser una mala amiga.

— Anímate más Sakura, ya pasó. Y no tienes ninguna culpa aquí si es lo que crees.

Ella sonrió débilmente. No le gustaba verla así, sintiendo que era su culpa también. Tampoco quería culpar a Hinata cuando hace mucho tiempo él había estado en su lugar. Resolvería las cosas con esa chica para que la conciencia de Sakura pudiera descansar, pero lo haría después.

Sujetó la mano caliente de Sakura entre sus dedos y los enlazó delicadamente temiendo asustarla, pero ella no se retiró y cerró su mano con sus dedos juntos.

Así caminaron hasta su casa, donde la despidió con un beso en la frente antes de que Kizashi la metiera a casa con un brusco jalón en el brazo.

…

Sasuke bostezó varias veces antes de enfocar la vista y ver a Naruto pasar casi saltando. El muy tonto ni siquiera sospechaba nada, la decisión de ir por él había sido acertada.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él le habló con su tenebrosa voz desde la sombra de una banca con el farol descompuesto haciéndolo saltar.

— Joder ¿qué diablos te pasa? — dijo chillón — ¡casi sufro un infarto!

— Cierra la boca, me das dolor de cabeza — comenzó escueto — No deberías distraerte tanto, viene por ti.

Naruto no lo entendió en un principio y volteó preguntándose si se trataba de Sakura, pero después regresó su vista a Sasuke.

— ¿Tú?

— ¿Eres imbécil? ¿Quién es la persona que te hace la vida imposible?

Era Taiga, lo sabía, o bueno, lo presentía. Toda la semana se había escabullido para no topárselo y eso la bestia no se lo podía permitir. Las palizas de Taiga nunca habían ido más allá de la escuela, pero si lo había seguido por no darle sus tundas semanales, ahora lo acosaría hasta en su casa. Dios santo por favor no. Pero…

— ¿Cómo supiste que vendría a buscarme?

— Conozco esta ruta y él jamás ha pasado por aquí. Te estará esperando en el cruce después de dejar a tu amiga.

Estuvo tentado a salir corriendo hasta la estación de policía más cercana, pero Sasuke al escuchar sus intenciones lo detuvo.

— ¿Acaso eres un cobarde? — preguntó — Nunca solucionaras nada si te la pasas huyendo. Naruto, tú me dijiste eso una vez, ¿lo recuerdas inútil?

Claro que lo recordaba, se lo había gritado en medio de su paliza del muelle.

— Es diferente, no le puedo ganar yo solo.

Sasuke tronó la boca.

— ¿Estoy pintado o qué?

Y Naruto la abrió sorprendido.

— No estás solo.

…

Sakura mantuvo sus distancias con Hinata y el resto de sus amigas. De alguna forma sintió que ella lo estaba eligiendo a él. El cuchicheo sobre una posible relación entre los dos empezó a brotar como una mala hierba. Perfecto para él, aunque incómodo para ella.

La pelirrosa se esforzaba tanto por callar aquellos rumores que casi le hería. Lo hace para no herir a Hinata, pensaba. De pensamientos reconfortantes estaba llena su alma.

…

Sasuke salió bien parado y con apenas un rasguño, Taiga tenía un labio hinchado y las manos vendadas, Naruto tenía tantos moretones en el tórax y en la cara que no pudo ir a la escuela por dos días.

…

Desde hace unas semanas que habían comenzado a desayunar juntos en los jardines, lejos de la vista de la mayoría que prefería los salones y la cafetería. Su corazón bombeaba ansioso porque era lo más cercano que estaba de ser su novio y tener esos encuentros privados fuera de foco. Era íntimo, podrían besarse otra vez y nadie los vería. No lo habían hecho hasta ahora porque creía que lo mejor era no hostigarla, y como ella no había dado señales de querer formalizar las cosas, prefirió no hacer movimiento alguno por el momento.

…

Sakura empezó a actuar raro un día. Que ella de repente dijera que almorzaría con alguien que la estaba esperando y que no se repetiría fue algo que dejó pasar y no se le hizo extraño. Pero cuando volvió a faltar a su encuentro dos días después con una excusa rara, fue algo tan sospechoso que le hizo tiritar. ¿Miedo?

Decidió seguirla porque le preocupaba que ella se alejara tan repentinamente como empezó a hablarle. Nunca se sintió celoso de compartir su atención con alguien más porque sabía muy bien que entre sus amistades se había colado en el número uno incluso por encima de algunas tan longevas como la de Ino. Siempre estaban juntos en la escuela cuando no tenían clases, eso no podía cambiar.

…

A su celular llegó un mensaje de un grupo. Estaba bastante aburrido y aunque no le interesara casi nada de los grupos en las aplicaciones, de vez en cuando alguien se enteraba de alguna noticia importante o de las faltas de algún profesor y así se evitaba levantarse de su asiento por otra larga hora, así que abrió la aplicación. Era un mensaje del grupo "sólo machos del 3-A".

Jugo: Que bonita.

Deidara: Vaya, vaya, esa Haruno no es nada discreta.

Sasori: Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Suigetsu: Intentaba provocarme, ¿qué más?

Sakon: ¿Enserio?

Suigetsu: ¿Encuentran otra explicación?

Suigetsu: ¿Entonces qué procede?

Y a partir de ahí empezaron a caer como bomba un mar de comentarios de otros tipos que no se animó a leer. Deslizó toda la conversación hasta el primer comentario que desató todo ese hilo. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y casi abochornado. Ahí estaba Sakura Haruno, la mejor de la clase, la amiga de Naruto, mordiéndose el labio mientras alzaba su falda y enseñaba todas sus piernas y su ropa interior.

…

La falda de Sakura chocaba con sus piernas cada vez que daba un paso. En un momento ella volteó tal vez sintiendo la rara sensación de alguien observarle fríamente desde la espalda, pero fue más rápido y sus miradas no pudieron cruzarse.

Ella caminó sigilosa como un ratoncito que escapaba de una serpiente. En cuestión de nada llegó a la parte trasera de uno de los edificios más alejados de la escuela, aquel que correspondía a las duchas y casilleros de los alumnos masculinos, uno que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Era imposible seguirla a partir de ese punto, porque tenía que estar espalda con espalda al muro de ese edificio y sería muy fácil identificarlo, además de que Sakura se enojaría muchísimo si le encontraba ahí. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que ella terminará de hacer lo que fuera que hacía y después investigar. Sin embargo, un fuerte grito de furia o desesperación sonó del lugar, haciéndole querer arrancarse los cabellos por saber qué chispas pasaba.

Sakura reapareció ante sus ojos, pero no lo hizo sola. Tras ella venía un ceñudo Sasuke siguiéndola como un centinela. El rostro de Sakura era cubierto por su cabello y sus manos se enlazaban en su frente como si estuviera exhausta o a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. ¿Se le había confesado a Sasuke de nuevo? No era bueno sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero ¿qué otra cosa sino?

…

Todos habían visto como de repente Sasuke Uchiha aparecía detrás de la crispada espalda de Sakura Haruno y en una rara escena de lucha libre, entre los dos le daban una paliza a Suigetsu.

…

Quiso enfrentarla a la hora de la salida.

— Hola.

— Saliste más temprano.

Naruto movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

— Yo... bueno, tú — comenzó sin realmente saber cómo. Sakura lo miró esta vez interesada porque obviamente Naruto quería decirle algo y le motivó.

— ¿Qué sucede?

«No seas cobarde», pensaba, «fuiste lo suficientemente cotilla como para seguirle, ahora pregúntale por lo que viste».

El caso era que ella no era nada suyo hasta ahora. Habían tenido momentos cercanos y compartido besos, pero eso aún no significaba nada ni lo habían hablado. Él tenía muchas ganas pero, una vez más, no quería que ella retrocediera, y por otro lado le encantaría que así como había tenido tantas agallas con el tema de Sasuke, tuviera las mismas con él. Su corazón lo anhelaba.

— ¿En la mañana a dónde fuiste?

Y le miró feo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora tengo que darte explicaciones? — contestó con soberbia, sin embargo, la sonrisa en su cara le decía que no era enserio.

— Si te apetece.

Sakura caminó hasta los casilleros de la entrada con un Naruto al lado.

— Ino me pidió que le enseñara algo de matemáticas. Ya sabes cómo es, no se concentra en las cosas que no le importan.

Si hubiera sido cualquier cosa, no hubiera mentido, pero ese encuentro con Sasuke había sido importante y no quería decirle. ¿Se había confesado? Por favor no. Hace tiempo que ella no mostraba señales de quererlo, no más que miradas superficiales en momentos aleatorios. Sasuke y Sakura iban en el mismo grupo y él iba justo en el que estaba al lado, y en esos momentos donde él no la veía podían hablar y decirse cosas que él no podría escuchar.

— ¿No mientes? — soltó inseguro.

Sakura, astuta como siempre, le miró suspicaz.

— ¿Debería?

No insistió porque no era el momento de hacerlo. Sólo por esta vez, lo dejaría pasar.

— Supongo que no, ¿Me puedes explicar a mí también? Ya llegamos al tema de producto cruz.

La pelirrosa cerró su casillero y caminaron juntos a casa.

…

Naruto caminó hasta el muelle para encontrar a Sasuke en el mismo lugar, disfrutando de una agradable y a veces sana soledad y tranquilidad. Porque en esencia Sasuke sabía que no estaba solo, el rubio estaba ahí con él.

Era tarde, pero a los dos se les había pasado el tiempo hablando de diferentes cosas. Caminaron juntos a casa siguiendo el camino de siempre, hasta que a Naruto se le ocurrió algo antes de que sus caminos se dividieran.

— ¿Te gustan las máquinas de arcade? Apuesto a que te gano en todas.

Sasuke sonrió de lado ante su provocación.

— Pobre iluso, andando.

Caminaron juntos hasta un sitio apartado y oscuro. En algún momento Sasuke quiso dar marcha atrás pero Naruto no se lo permitió. El rubio había elegido un juego de combate, pero hizo una jugada baja que Sasuke pagó muy caro. Se molestó con él mientras le gritaba y Naruto reía de su pobre amigo. El juego de combate había terminado y el rubio salió vencedor.

…

El rubio cargó a la mujer sujetándola firmemente del trasero mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con sus largas y bonitas piernas. Se besaron en medio de la sala con una desesperación reflejada en sus labios que se apretaban húmedos a la par de sus dedos hundiéndose en la carne del otro. Tan irreal y mágico, como un decreto celestial o algo cósmico incluso. Se sentó para poder acariciar su cuerpo que expuso con un sólo tirón de su camisa de botones, y lamió ese tesoro divino que una mujer tenía muy cerca del corazón.

Tironeó de sus pantalones para beber de la fuente de aguas saladas donde inicia y termina la vida de un hombre. Se sumergió en ella con el vaivén de un humilde bote que busca sobrevivir a las aguas inquietas y bruscas para alcanzar la isla de la felicidad.

Sus gemidos eran el coro de los ángeles llevándolo al cielo. Sakura lloraba y no sabía el porqué, le pedía que parara, pero su cadera seguía moviéndose sin tregua. La sangre empezó a deslizarse por su cuerpo cual ave cazada. Naruto respiró en su pecho, lamió su sudor y escuchó el latir débil de su corazón. La virginal carne de la mujer había sido profanada.

…

Otra vez estaba lloviendo a cantaros y su tutora había desaparecido desde hace horas. La tienda, como siempre, no recibía ni un sólo cliente y estaba tentado a cerrarla sin importar que su tutora se le echara encima. Las excusas nunca serían suficientes, pero él estaba ahí, encorvado y aburrido, mientras ella deambulaba como alma sin responsabilidad.

Hubiera llamado a los chicos de saber que se quedaría completamente solo esa mañana de sábado. Aunque tuviera que cuidar la tienda, si se quedaba con sus amigos a tirar algunas partidas de cartas o dominó hubiera estado mejor. Rayos, hasta llamar a Sasuke pudo haber sido más entretenido.

Tamborileó los dedos en el mostrador. Un trueno sonó demasiado cerca para su gusto, su celular apenas tenía batería y lo acababa de poner a cargar, si explotaba un transformador y se quedaban sin luz, groserías le harían falta para maldecir a la vida.

Las horas pasaron hasta que la tarde cayó y su imprescindible tutora llamó para decir que no le esperara para cenar a la muy cabrona, porque se quedaría hasta muy tarde en la casa de los Nara por la lluvia. Si ajá, si ella iba en automóvil. No importaba. De cualquier forma, no es como si su presencia hiciera alguna diferencia para tan aburrido día.

La campañilla que anunciaba la entrada de alguien le hizo levantar el rostro en medio de un bostezo. La kilométricamente reconocible cabellera rosa se hizo presente, Naruto parpadeó casi cincuenta veces. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y chorreando como manguera. Enseguida la entrada se inundó y si no fuera por lo irreal de la situación ya hubiera saltado sobre ella para hacerle las mil preguntas.

Lo primero que hizo fue desdoblar una de las toallas que estaban a la venta y cubrir su delgado cuerpo con ella, sin palabras, frotando bien su cabeza y disminuyendo el ruido de sus castañeteantes dientes por el horrendo frío.

Aún con los ojos abiertos más de lo usual, Naruto terminó de secarla frente a ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás...?

Pero antes de terminar, ella se le echó encima abrazándolo por el cuello casi pellizcando la piel y mojándolo en el proceso. Le importó muy poco aquello en verdad y le regresó el abrazo necesitado.

Se separaron y en medio de aquello la chica tomó sus mejillas y le plantó un beso que le absorbió el alma, tan pegado y húmedo en todos los sentidos que su pelvis vibró y su cara se puso roja al instante. Sakura le chupaba los labios y se los lamía como si fuera otra persona. Naruto, la detuvo.

— ¿Sakura qué pasa?

Ella se quitó el suéter mojado, dejando que la camisa blanca de abajo se transparentara. No estaba usando nada más. Naruto abrió la boca abochornado.

Sakura caminó hasta la silla donde había estado él antes, tomó en tazón de ramen y comió frente al televisor. En la pantalla estaba una serie policiaca, donde tres chicos que disfrutaban de una comida juntos eran abordados por el desconocido asesino. A Sakura le gustaban las series policiacas porque disfrutaba jugar a descubrir al culpable. Era interesante porque su cerebro trabajaba con cada pequeña información del caso y se sentía parte del equipo de investigación. Si en sus metas no estuviera ya el ser doctora, quizá a eso se hubiera dedicado.

…

Llegó temprano y motivado. Ya eran novios, eso seguro. De entre los pasillos de los casilleros salió Taiga quien regresaba con un ojo morado y una venda en la cabeza. Sasuke y él le habían dado una lección, y aunque esperaba que esa bestia llamara a sus perros para un ajuste de cuentas, Taiga no hizo nada de eso, y sólo evitaba mirarlo cuando pasaba junto a él. Que Sasuke apareciera para ayudarle había hecho en su actitud un gran cambio, como si no se esperara que el tipo popular se pusiera del lado de los indefensos. Una vez más el statu quo hacía efecto en las personas, el matón no se metía con el popular.

Era extraño como de repente los problemas parecían haber sido resueltos desde una simple aparición. La de Sakura y también la de Sasuke, debía admitir. Ellos siempre habían estado en el mismo sitio que él, pero sólo apenas es que habían tenido el gusto de conocerse. Sakura era ya casi su novia, y Sasuke lo más cercano a un mejor amigo. Contaba con el tiempo para que su relación se hiciera más estrecha y finalmente, tener aquella familia que siempre anheló.

Si los humanos pudieran flotar dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, él estaría en la estratósfera. Los maestros como de costumbre, pusieron las calificaciones de los exámenes en uno de los pizarrones de la entrada. Buscó su nombre desganado en las últimas filas y al no encontrarlo, subió y subió hasta ubicarlo en el top veinte de la escuela. ¡No había reprobado ninguna! Y eso que recordaba haber apestado en casi todo.

Esperó a Sakura en los casilleros, pero no la vio. La buscó en su salón después de las primeras clases, salió a la cafetería, al área de descanso, a los jardines, pero no la encontró. Le preguntó a Ino por ella, al parecer Sakura no se había presentado en todo el día.

…

Siempre se preguntó ¿Qué hacía Sasuke para conquistar a las mujeres? No creía que su cara bonita fuera suficiente. Existían otros chicos casi igual de guapos que él, más amables y más atléticos, pero siempre Sasuke sería el número uno.

¿Por qué Sasuke?

Lo vio salir de la escuela y quiso gritarle antes de verlo entrar a un auto tan grande que parecía limosina. Lo que pudo alcanzar a ver dentro era más gente muy parecida a él. Dos hombres y una mujer.

¿Quiénes eran? Si se suponía que la familia de Sasuke estaba muerta.

…

Haruno Kizashi era quizá el hombre más cándido e inocente entre su edad que cualquier persona podría encontrar. Era un poco celoso con su única hija, algo comprensible en padres humildes que temen por sus pequeñas en un mundo lleno de hombres que se quieren aprovechar, pero en esencia, era un gran sujeto.

Haruno Mebuki era una mujer fuerte y de porte bien firme; amable, confiable y siempre dispuesta a luchar en nombre del amor y de la justicia con su corazón que no envejecía.

Ambos se amaban y amaban a su hija. Entre los tres no existía nada más importante que el fuerte lazo de amor que los envolvía. No juzgaban a nadie, no rechazaban a nadie. Si alguien pedía auxilio, ellos eran los primeros en extender la mano. Vivían rodeados de amor, y eso era justo lo que regresaban.

Nadie entendía por qué dos sujetos como ellos tenían que pagar tantos años de tranquilidad con este gran dolor.

…

La lluvia caía empañando los cristales de la tienda. El ramen caliente entibiaba sus dedos y llenaba su nariz de vapor mientras en el televisor pasaba una serie policiaca.

Las series policiacas eran sus favoritas. Siempre le hacían preguntarse si era posible aquel nivel de investigación en la vida real. Nunca se equivocaban pero, aunque a veces quisieran hacer ver todo como justificable, la verdad es que a veces en medio de los casos los detectives actuaban mediante su intuición y octavo sentido.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó ante la llegada de un cliente, y por esa puerta de cristal, empapado hasta el último pelo de su raro cabello, estaba Sasuke.

Naruto desdobló una de las toallas de la tienda y se acercó a él para secarlo, como si se tratara de un maniquí Sasuke se dejó hacer ante el recorrido de las manos calientes de Naruto en contraste a su fría piel. El rubio terminó y entonces chocaron los puños.

— ¿Qué sucede amigo?

Sasuke caminó hasta su asiento y empezó a comerse el ramen mientras veía fijamente el televisor, una mujer acababa de ser violada en una serie policiaca. A Sasuke le gustaban las series policiacas porque siempre le hacían preguntarse quién era el asesino. Era un juego divertido ya que resolvía el caso junto a ellos y se decepcionaba o se alegraba si le llegaba a atinar. Cuando fuera un adulto le gustaría ser detective, pero seguro que Fugaku diría que no, porque el futuro de todo Uchiha era trabajar en esa corporación de empresarios frívolos como él.

…

Naruto sacó su libreta mientras esperaba en la parada de autobuses a que la lluvia cesara. En ella hizo un intento de dibujo de Sasuke y de Sakura, con él justo en el medio.

Sakura lo tomaba de su mano izquierda, la más cercana a su corazón y Sasuke lo sujetaba por la derecha, la que estaba destinada a un buen camarada.

…

Sasuke y Sakura se estaban besando. Allí, en los jardines que quedaban fuera de la vista de todos, donde esos dos ya habían compartido almuerzos y otros besos juntos.

Sasuke y Sakura eran novios, la gente lo gritaba de aquí para allá. Después de que la pelirrosa invitara a Sasuke a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre, se escapara con él a la hora del almuerzo, lo vieran acompañarla muchas veces a su casa cerca del muelle, y no regresaran a clases una tarde para según ella, estarse comiendo a besos al lado de la escuela, finalmente ellos eran novios oficiales.

La gente lo sabía porque eran los tipos más populares de su generación. Perfectos, casi destinados a estar juntos. La envidia entre chicos y chicas era casi tan grande como la alegría de las personas que vivían en cuentos de hadas y ven a los prototipos de Romeo y Julieta en la vida real.

La tímida Ino se disculpó por chocar contra la espalda de Kiba, el cara de gato, Inuzuka. Shino se roció una vez más con repelente de insectos. Shikamaru sonrió bobo con su cuarto examen reprobado entre los dedos. Chouji preparó sus cosas para ir al gimnasio.

Taiga, el pequeño y flacucho chico de lentes se escabulló entre los pasillos a su casillero para que su matón no lo encontrara.

Hinata levantó el dedo medio al ver a Naruto pasar sin que éste la viera, su boca pintada de un intenso lápiz labial rojo se deformó de ira, detestaba a ese hijo de puta.

…

Sasuke y Sakura caminaron juntos de la mano. Ino fue la primera en levantar su tímida voz y preguntarle a Sakura si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sasuke no era el tipo de chico que se esforzaba en hacer feliz a una chica, pero nadie sabía de eso porque nadie lo había visto intentarlo. Sin embargo, Sakura sí que lo sabía, después de haberse entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, sabía que Sasuke no era como todos se lo imaginaban.

Todo había empezado desde su última confesión, cuando la había visto llorar después de un doliente no. Sasuke había visto esos ojos verdes empañarse de lágrimas y dolor, y entonces supo que alguien tan frío y oscuro como la luna, no hacía llorar a la primavera, sino que la embellecía para que las luciérnagas y el agua cristalina brillaran e hicieran de su paisaje una mágica experiencia. Una chica tan inteligente y sagaz como ella valía la pena.

Se permitió conocerla y dejarse conocer. Se permitió hablar con ella sobre sus metas, sus anhelos y sus frustraciones familiares. Se permitió enamorarse y pelear por ella cuando los demás idiotas quisieron aprovecharse.

Se permitieron tener sin saber un enemigo en común.

…

No había visto a Sasuke y Sakura desde hace ya una semana. Fue a la casa de Sakura, pero no podía ni entrar al jardín, fue al muelle donde solía sentarse Sasuke y se encontró a un tipo muy parecido a él, pero con el cabello largo, llorando con la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

Se encontró con Taiga el bravucón, y este enseguida se cambió de acera simulando no verlo apretando los puños en las cuerdas de la mochila. Se encontró a Kiba y Shino, pero desviaron su vista a otra dirección nerviosos. Se encontró a Hinata y lo miró con timidez hasta que sus cálidos ojos se transformaron en furia.

…

La lluvia caía torrencial esa tarde de sábado. Nadie pasaría por la tienda, eso ni dudarlo. Samui otra vez había desaparecido dejándolo solo para atender la tienda. No le molestaba tanto la idea porque ni llegaban clientes, así que era como sentarse a no hacer nada.

En la televisión pasaba una serie policiaca. Le gustaban las series policiacas porque era bastante entretenido descubrir quién era el asesino mientras avanzaba el caso. Cuando fuera grande, desearía poder ser policía, pero seguro que Samui despotricaría diciendo que eso no era suficiente para todos los esfuerzos que hacía por él, debía de convertirse, mínimo, en un juez si por esas ramas andaba.

El plato de ramen entibiaba sus dedos y llenaba de vapor su nariz. El tintineante sonido de la campanilla de entrada le advirtió de la llegada de nuevos clientes. Un rubio de ojos azules había llegado a su tienda, empapado de pies a cabeza.

Naruto tomó una de las toallas que estaban a la venta y la desdobló, se acercó al recién llegado y empezó a secar sus húmedos cabellos dorados como el sol.

El tipo rubio se acercó hasta la silla donde antes había estado Naruto, se sentó, tomó el plato de ramen, y lo comió mientras la serie policiaca regresaba de comerciales y la cámara en primera persona reflejaba como el cadáver de un chico de cabello negro estaba siendo dejado en una parada de autobús.

— ¿Qué sucede amigo?

Naruto dejó el plato de ramen y miró a Naruto. Naruto intentó tocar el hombro de Naruto, pero Naruto se retiró antes de que pudiera rozarlo. Necesitaba encontrar su libreta y leer algunas líneas que le había dedicado a Sakura, otras a Sasuke, y otras a Naruto.

Naruto entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto había dejado algo en la entrada de la tienda, del otro lado de la puerta de cristal con vidrios empañados. El rubio se acercó para descubrir que era una mochila, la abrió y suspiró.

…

Naruto tiñó sus raíces negras frente al espejo. Una vez Samui le había dicho que eso era de maricones, pero poco le importaba. Otra vez era rubio perfecto, dorado como el sol.

— ¡Menma, ya sal!

Naruto chocó su puño contra el espejo del baño haciéndolo pedazos y cortándose en el proceso. Derramó todo el tinte en el lavabo en un arranque de furia, ese idiota nunca entendería de razones.

— ¡Menma!

— ¡Soy Naruto!

Lo era, era Naruto, Sakura era su novia y Sasuke su mejor amigo. Atsui podía repetirle todo lo que quisiera que era otra persona, así como se convencía a sí mismo de que él era una mujer y no un puto barato que se perdía por ahí cada maldita tarde.

Él era Naruto, y el otro era Samui, ese había sido el acuerdo, y no entendía por qué el maldito de Atsui tenía que romperlo cada vez que se le daba la gana si él lo respetaba como Samui.

— ¡No es momento para esto! —gritó Samui exaltada — ¡Hay policías afuera de la casa y piden que salgas! ¿Qué hiciste Menma?

Pero el rubio ignoró aquellos gritos frustrados.

…

Menma se sentó en aquella banca de autobús mientras la lluvia caía estrepitosamente. Dibujó a Sasuke sin el brazo izquierdo y a él sin el derecho, Sasuke había traicionado su amistad. A Sakura la dibujó con un hueco en el pecho, ella había traicionado su amor.

…

La lluvia caía muy fuerte. La serie policiaca avanzaba mientras él devoraba su tazón de ramen. Sus dedos se entibiaban y su nariz se llenaba de vapor. Preparó suficiente para tener una gran reserva y sacó otros dos tazones.

La serie policiaca había entrado en comerciales y aprovechó para comprobar la carga de su celular. Joder, sólo había aumentado su carga un cinco por ciento.

El noticiero de las ocho daba un importante adelanto, los cuerpos de dos personas habían sido encontrados en bolsas de basura cerca de una desmantelada parada de autobús, para posteriormente encontrar otro cuerpo a sólo dos días después del primer hallazgo. A Naruto le dio un escalofrío. ¿Paradas de autobús? ¿Tres cuerpos? Eso sonaba como un caso muy parecido en su serie policiaca.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó advirtiéndole de un nuevo cliente, soltó un bostezo antes de girar la cabeza y ver quién había atravesado esa puerta de cristal con los vidrios empañados.

Ahí estaban dos personas completamente empapadas, chorreando agua como mangueras y creando un charco en la entrada.

Naruto desdobló dos toallas del mostrador y se las tendió. Luego regresó a su lugar, sirvió en los dos tazones y puso otras dos sillas. Les invitó a sentarse.

Sasuke y Sakura caminaron como fantasmas hasta el asiento que el chico de bonitos cabellos rubios les ofreció y se sentaron para ver el principio de una serie policiaca.

Las series policiacas les gustaban porque podían encontrar a todo tipo de criminales, a todo tipo de mentes perturbadas o bifurcadas. Esos eran los únicos tipos de criminales que nunca daban un discurso de sus razones, sólo mataban con un atroz silencio, una siniestra mirada, o una estridente risotada.

— ¿Qué sucede amigos?

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Sasuke, Naruto recordó que ellos nunca se habían conocido antes.

— Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — soltó Sakura con la piel helada calentándose poco a poco por el ramen y la nariz llenándose de vapor.

En lugar de responder, Naruto sacó de uno de los compartimientos para papeles, cerca de la caja registradora, una libreta. En la libreta él dibujaba, escribía, soñaba y maldecía.

Abrió la libreta en una de las primeras páginas donde una tienda muy bien dibujada se alzaba entre las nubes. Nadie podría entrar a esta tienda a menos que pudiera volar en las amplias sábanas de nube y cielo.

…

La entera familia Uchiha movió montañas para resolver el caso, dándoles esperanzas a la humilde familia Haruno.

Taiga lamentó la situación, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que ese idiota que tanto le golpeó y le hizo la vida imposible por fin desapareciera. Hinata era cruel, pero no tanto como para alegrarse de la muerte de tres personas que apenas soportaba. Ino lloró sin hacer ruido para que la gente no pudiera escucharla y la ignoraran como siempre. Kiba, Shino, Sai, Chouji y Shikamaru no volvieron a hacer nada más, incluso pidieron disculpas por todo el daño que habían causado.

…

Menma había escapado por una ventana, no necesitaba reunirse con la policía, necesitaba estar con su novia y su mejor amigo. Menma llegó a la parada de autobús donde ya no pasaba ninguno, sacó su libreta y su lápiz, creía que ya podía terminar.

Sólo le tomaría cinco minutos para acabar. Menma Uzumaki levantó la mano y escribió.

«¿Por qué duele el corazón? ¿Por qué se hace insoportable la impotencia? ¿Por qué apretamos los dientes mientras queremos arrancarnos el cabello? ¿Por qué queremos rasguñar todo y llorar? ¿Por qué amamos? ¿Por qué le tomamos importancia?

El peor caso tal vez es, que alguien te lastime, y ese alguien ni siquiera se dé cuenta de ello.

Pero también, el peor caso podría ser, que nada nunca haya existido más allá de la vesania.

Pude encontrarte Sakura, pude conocerte Sasuke. Pudimos haber sido una gran pareja y amigos como hermanos. Pero decidieron no incluirme, ignorarme, hacer que todo mi esfuerzo por acercarme a ustedes terminara en bolsas de basura. Todo pudo ser diferente, pero yo, Naruto Uzumaki, no retrocedo a mis palabras, nos volveremos a encontrar, nos conoceremos una vez más y estaremos juntos por siempre.»

…

La lluvia caía torrencial. La puerta de cristal estaba empañada. El tazón caliente de ramen entibiaba sus dedos y llenaba de vapor sus narices. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban frente al televisor, viendo una serie policiaca en la que el culpable no esperaba a que la policía lo atrapara, sino que escapaba hasta la escena del crimen donde escribía unas cuantas palabras en su libreta especial, antes de darle fin a todo.

Y la campanilla que advertía la entrada de alguien sonó.

…

Fin.

…

¡Hola! ¡Espero que les haya gustado y que se entendiera el final!

En resumen, el protagonista siempre fue Menma, un tipo mal de la cabeza y bravucón que un día empezó a ver la vida que llevaba en la libreta en la vida real, cuando Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a interactuar sin él (que ni lo conocían), donde la mayoría de la gente era lo opuesto a lo que en verdad eran (incluyéndose), excepto por Sasuke y Sakura. Él quería ser amigo de Sasuke pero a la vez le envidiaba por Sakura, por eso intercambió sus situaciones (la familia Uchiha no había sido asesinada, fue la de Menma, y Sakura en realidad estaba teniendo todos los momentos románticos con Sasuke mientras el otro los espiaba). El Naruto de la tienda, pues en sustancia era el Naruto que conocemos, uno que vivía en la mente de Menma. La serie policiaca era como ver a través de sus ojos y como avanzaba en su locura. Al matar a Sasuke y Sakura, Menma los "transportaba" a su mundo donde siempre estarían juntos.

Y así chicos es como termina. La verdad es que al principio pensé en una versión donde solamente Sasuke y Sakura fueran alucinaciones de un chico rechazado, pero me gustó más la otra versión. Ah, y por si se lo estaban imaginando, sí, Menma violó a Sakura antes de matarla.

¡Un comentario me haría muy feliz! Gracias por leer y los quiero mucho.

SM~


End file.
